


Я буду ждать

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Одиночество Сакуры и появление неожиданного гостя.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Я буду ждать

**Author's Note:**

> июль 2016

Меня бросили. Как сломанную игрушку. С грустно и безвольно повисшей головой и надоевшим взглядом кукольных глаз. Я это поняла не сразу. Только в тот момент, когда меня перестали звать в Ичираку или просто погулять по деревне. Телефон непривычно молчал, не пиликая и не оповещая о новых сообщениях или пропущенных звонках. После работы в местной больнице, вместо привычных посиделок с Ино, меня ждала пустая квартира. Яманака вежливо намекнула, что у нее что-то намечается с Саем. Тен-тен на очередном задании со своей командой. Она долго извинялась, что не сможет прийти. Парни тоже застряли на тренеровках. На подобные случаи у меня были запасные варианты, как бы грубо это не звучало: Наруто или Хината. Но в данный момент от обоих не было никакого толка. Если Хината и заходила, то витала в облаках и не слушала моих рассуждений. После пары неудачных попыток обратить на себя внимание, я бросила эту затею. Наруто был по уши в работе, а все свободное время тратил на Хинату. Я не осуждаю их, ведь у них было то важное время, когда каждое свидание проходит с трепетом, а после каждого поцелуя щеки полыхают румянцем смущения. Единственная, кто ко мне периодически заходила, была Темари. Но в последнее время ее сильно загрузили работой, так что теперь и с ней мы редко виделись. Поэтому, последние недели я провожу одна, иногда доставая бутылку вина, и эта привычка только учащается. Теперь я думала, что про меня забыли. Наруто до сих пор не давали прохода - то автограф попросят, то выпить пригласят. Но кому какое дело до меня? Да, ученица великого санина, да, герой великой войны... Но все та же девочка, что без посторонней помощи ничего не может. Кавалеры, которые расчитывали на что-то после войны, быстро отстали, поняв, что мой выбор давно сделан. На этом моя популярность заканчивалась. Мне часто говорили "дурочка, зачем полагаться на первую любовь, да к тому же безответную". И правда... Глупая маленькая девочка. Так старалась догнать друзей и все равно осталась позади, ненужной обузой. Мне слишком нравилось себя жалеть и кормить тоску внутри.

Вот и сейчас я сидела на потертом диване и держала в руках бутылку. Это уже третий раз за неделю. Я обязана с этим что-то сделать. За окном слышались голоса, а на улице царила суета.

Вдруг щелкнула оконная рама. Я нахмурилась, мне казалось, все окна были закрыты. А в следующий момент передо мной возник силуэт. Воры? Зря. Ещё способна дать отпор забытый герой. Но тут фигура вышла на свет, и я ахнула. Саске? Он оценивающе взглянул на меня, потом перевел взгляд на бутылку. Я фыркнула. Похоже, алкоголь все же ударил в голову.

— Уйди отсюда. — Мне показалось, что во мне взыграла гордыня, настолько твердо прозвучала просьба. Или несправедливый приказ.

Надо отдать Саске должное. Тот и бровью не повел.

— Ты оглох? Вон! — я перешла на крик.

— Ты пьяна. — наконец соизволил ответить Саске.

— Неужели? И что с того? Думаешь, не смогу за себя постоять?

— И в мыслях не было. — заверил меня собеседник.

Некоторое время мы просто молчали, играя в гляделки. К несчастью, я никогда не отличалась особым терпением.

— Зачем пришел?

Я презрительно фыркнула, расхрабрившись, и продолжила убийственную тираду, в данный момент видя Саске виновником своего подавленного настроения.

— Наслаждаешься зрелищем? Видишь подтверждение, что Сакура все так же беспомощна?

Не имею привычки говорить о себе в третьем лице, но в этот раз я перечеркнула свои стереотипы.

— Тебе никогда ничего не стоило унизить меня — горькая усмешка абсолютно сбила парня с толку, судя по выражению лица. — Сегодня ты в пролете, я успешно справилась сама.

Либо я слишком смелая, ввиду легкого опьянения, либо Саске необычайно добр сегодня. Сильно сомневаясь в последнем, я предположила, что это глюк, который мне сделать ничего не может, вот и стоит, пялится. Разрываясь между этими вариантами мне вдруг стало стыдно. Если это настоящий Саске, он сейчас видит меня в таком состоянии. Он вернулся, а я ничего лучше не придумала, как опять напиться. Я уже говорила, что с этим нужно что-то делать?

Тут меня вернули с небес на землю чувство вины и... прожигающий взгляд черных глаз, который все ещё никуда не делся.

— Уходи. — еще раз повторила я.

Виновато склонила голову, чтобы хоть как-то спрятаться от его пронзительных глаз. Волосы скользнули с плеч, закрывая меня от Саске.

— Ты не должен видеть меня такой. — раздался показавшийся чужим шёпот из моих уст.

Ужасно захотелось расплакаться. Снова, как тогда, в двенадцать лет.

Вдруг я почувствовала, как коснулись моей руки. Саске осторожно забрал у меня бутылку и поставил на журнальный столик. Сам он сел рядом, взглянул ещё раз оценивающе и вдруг рукой провел по волосам. Я оторопело смотрела на него. В голове сразу прояснилось, с глаз спала пелена.

— Почему я не могу видеть тебя такой? — нотки его голоса абсолютно ничего не выражали.

— Потому, что я... — продолжение застряло в горле.

— Пьяна — подсказал он.

— Допустим. — покраснела я.

— Но это все же ты?

— Вроде да. — я совсем сбилась с толку и не понимала, к чему он клонит.

Саске вдруг приблизился и обнял меня. Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть.

— Значит, я приму тебя такой, какая ты есть. Как это сделала ты, не бросив меня.

Я не могла ничего ответить, завороженно вслушиваясь в каждое его слово. Хотелось вечно так сидеть и слушать Саске. Неважно, о чем он говорит, главное — просто быть рядом с парнем, которому не наплевать на все эту канитель.

— Сакура, с днем рождения.

Слова врезались в мое сознание и раздались эхом. Кого с Днем Рождения? Меня с Днем Рождения? Сегодня же, и правда! В будничной суматохе я совсем о нем забыла. И похоже, не я одна... Никто из друзей меня не поздравил... Ни Ино. Ни Сай. Ни Хината. Ни даже Наруто.

Саске отстранился и провел пальцами по моей щеке. Только сейчас я поняла, что плачу.

— А ты осталась все той же плаксой. — на сжатых до этого губах Саске показалась улыбка. Я ответила ему тем же.

— Ты пришел только из-за моего Дня Рождения? — удивилась я.

— И отчитаться Хокаге. — добавил он.

Я поникла, и фейерверк в голове сменился унынием.

— Значит, скоро ты тоже уйдешь — утвердительно сказала я.

— Уйду. — подтвердил он. — Зато, этот вечер полностью в нашем распоряжении.

И я согласилась. Пусть так. Пусть всего один вечер, но он будет проведен в объятиях любимого человека. Это мимолетное счастье, которое будет согревать, когда Саске уже не будет рядом. Да, я снова останусь одна. Но это будет время приятного ожидания счастливой встречи, а значит, новых, щемящих душу моментов. Я просто буду ждать...


End file.
